1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus and an image recording method to record captured image data. Also, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method to execute a determining process on image content of captured image data. Also, the present invention relates to programs executed by the image recording apparatus and the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera, a digital still camera to detect a smile of a subject as a person and then automatically execute capturing and recording (hereinafter capturing/recording) has been becoming widespread.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-217478) describes a structure of automatically determining a plurality of images to form a panorama image by calculating the amount of movement of an image capturing apparatus by using a detection result output from a gyro unit or a GPS (Global Positioning System) unit provided in the image capturing apparatus and then capturing/recording the images.
Such a structure has a function of automatically determining the content of an image appropriate to be captured/recorded when capturing/recording is automatically executed.